Crazy
by xXMythical-Midnight-SunXx
Summary: Alice accidently gives Bella some medicine that doesn't just help her headache, she gets super hyper! Smetime in Eclipse.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I wouldn't be writing FF's, I'd be out hanging with Robert Pattinson.**

**A/N: Something I thought would be hilarious. Takes place sometime during Eclipse.**

_Alice POV_

I was sitting at the dining room table reading, when I heard Bella come down stairs. She had been staying with me since Edward was hunting. "Alice, do you have any headache medicine?" she asked, I sped up to Carlisle's med room, grabbed some pills, and back down.

"Here you go Bells." I said handing her the bottle. She got some water and took them, I went back to reading. Suddenly Bella burst out into song.

_"I was riding shotgun with my hair un-done in the front seat of his car--" _She sang loudly, which mad me jump.

"Bella?" I asked, she looked at me with a lazy eye. If you ever seen open season 2, she looks like Roger the cat. **(if u haven't seen that movie, there's a crazy cat with one eye that just goes in different directions) **

"What, oooh, your shirts pretty. I like dancing, do you like dancing?" she asked, jumping up and down.

"Um, Bella, I think you're going... nuts." I said, how could I have not seen this coming?

"LET'S DANCE!" she screamed, then she jumped on top of the table and started singing Our Song again, and dancing crazily. I heard the door open, I turned to see Edward standing there looking horrified.

"EDDIE PU-PU KINS!" she screamed, and ran over to him. She started kissing his face.

"Alice." Edward said in a pissed voice.

"Huh?" was my genious response, I was in just as much shock as he was.

"Eddie pu-pu kins, let's dance!" she exclaimed, finally stopping the kisses.

"Um, no." he said weirded out. Bella leaned against the counter sadly.

"You're mean." she said in a sad, quiet voice.

"Love, I.. I'm sorry." he stuttered. She still had her head down, I could see she was smiling. She poked Edward in the stomach.

"Bella." he whined, she started tickling him. "Bella, stop." he yelled.

Tears filled her eyes. "You don't love me." she sobbed, he was freaked. "ALICE! What did you do?" he yelled.

Bella walked over to me and put her head on my shoulder, still sobbing. "I don't know, I gave her headache medicine." I said, Bella was wailing. "Alice, there's some medecine in a pink bottle that makes you looney." he said, I looked down at the pink bottle on the table. He sighed.

"Edward, it's over." she proclaimed. Edward started to say something; but she fell over into him passed out.

"Alice, dammit." he muttered.

"Oops." I said, he glared at me. Bella was laying on her back, Edward kneeled over her face. Suddenly she grabbed him by the nose.

"I GOT YOUR NOSE!" she screamed, then laughed maniacly. "I'M NOT GIVING IT BACK!" she screamed.

We just stared at her, she jumped up, still acting like she was holding Edward's nose.

"Alice, please hold Eddie pu-pu kins nose.'' she said in the sweetest tone, then acted to drop his nose in my hand.

She sauntered over to the table, and picked up the bowl of apples. Then she hurled it at Edward's head.

"MWAHAHA!" she screeched as it hit him in the head. Edward toppled over and fell into Rosalie who just walked in.

"Edward, get off me!" she hissed, pushing him off.

"ROSALIE! YOU HAVE PRETTY HAIR!" Bella screamed, Rose stepped back."U..uh." she stuttered.

That was it, I burst out laughing. Bella walked over to Rose and picked up a few strands of her hair.

"IT'S SHINY!" she screamed, Rose backed away slowly.

"LET ME TOUCH IT!" Bella screamed, Rose ran outside. Edward was still rubbing his head, but grabbed Bella before she could exit the house.

"I WANT ROSALIE'S HAIR!" she was hitting Edward in the back, because he had her draped over his shoulder like a potato sack. All of the sudden Bella went limp, for real this time. Edward layed her on the couch.

Ten minutes later she moaned. We half-hazardly walked over to her.

"Oh, my head." she mumbeled.

"Good, you're back." Edward said, she looked at him.

"I never left." she said, I smiled.

"Of course you didn't, love." he said, hugging her. I rolled my eyes and went to fing Jasper.

**A/N: I hope you liked crazy Bella, I thought it would be something cute to make a story of. I say this in crazy Bella voice. "PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!!!!!!" Thank you.**

**~Flower Child~ my given nick-name.**


End file.
